Worst to Best
by lady-neko86
Summary: Tatsuha was forced not to spend his first Christmas with Ryuichi together. What will they do? Please R


The characters are not mine, duh! ^^ I hope they are but they're not, oh well that's life. :p

Please R&R

Me: Ryuichi!!!

Ryuichi: Nani nanoda?

Me: Can I have a hug?

Ryuichi: Sure!!

Tatsuha: Wait! You know he's mine right? So you can't hug him!!

My first Ryuichi and Tatsuha Fic!

------

**Worst to Best**

At his father's house in Kyoto at night time

_Dammit__! Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!!! __As always these Christmas gatherings are boring! thought Tatsuha as he took a sip of tea from his cup._

As usual, it was just him, Mika, and their father. And as usual they were in the temple/house performing a tea ceremony to celebrate the holiday. But dammit! He wanted to spend time with his adorable lover, not getting numb feet and legs over this ceremony.

Mika somehow noticed Tatsuha's feelings and sympathized with him. She also wanted to spend time with Tohma. She just gave Tatsuha a reassuring smile silently saying, _it will be done soon._

Finally, his father stood up and gestured them to come near. They obliged and they each received a hug and blessings. Taking this as a sign of the end of the ceremony, he went out towards the lake behind their house while Mika escorted their father to his bed.

_Sigh… I wish I was with you, Ryuichi…I finally have you, but then… This is gonna be the worst Christmas I ever had._

-----------

Earlier that day…

"Tat-chan? Where are you?" chirped a happy Ryuichi cradling his Kumagoro near his heart.

"Tat-chan?"

"Tat-chan?!?"

The absence of his Tatsuha was making him feel uneasy. He searched all over the house including the closets and drawers. He even checked the refrigerator.

"Nee, Kumagoro, he couldn't have left me, right?" he asked his friend with a strangled voice.

"Right. Ryuichi is always good so he won't leave you," answered a high-pitched Kumagoro.

"Then why isn't he here? At home, during Christmas, with me…" asked Ryuichi and he started bawling.

"Nee, Ryu-chan, why don't you call his Aniki?" added his Kumagoro.

"Aniki? Yuki?"

--------

Yuki's house

Yuki and Shuichi was heavily making out on the couch in front of the Christmas tree when suddenly the phone rang.

"Don't answer that," ordered Yuki in a gruff voice.

"Yeah"

Several minutes later…

Rrinng! Rriiing!

"Grr! Why won't he give up?!?" growled Yuki.

"Nee, nee, don't worry, I'll get the phone."

Click.

"Yuki Eiri's residence," answered Shuichi.

"SHU-CHAN!!!" replied a bawling Ryuichi.

"Ah, Sakuma-san, why are you crying?!? What's the matter?"

"Tat-chan…gone…aniki..help…where…." he mumbled between sobs.

"I understand. Wait for a moment." he said as he covered the receiver.

"Nee, Yuki, do you know where Tatsuha-san is?" 

"Tatsuha?? Probably at the old man's house."

"Ryuichi, Tatsuha is at his father's house," he said, "Here's the address…"

After hanging up.

"Nee, Yuki where were we?"

"Hmph. I lost the mood now."

"Yuki!!! Meanie!!!"

Yuki reconsidered for a minute and figure what the heck, it was Christmas after all. He'll tease Shuichi another time.

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom."

"Yuki!!! I love you!!!"

------

Back in Kyoto

_Sigh… Ryuichi… god… I wish I could've spend this Christmas with you, _thought Tatsuha, feeling defeated.

He turned around to go back into the house, but someone was standing in the shadows blocking his way.

"Why did you leave me, Tat-chan?" a teary voice said.

"Ryuichi? Is that you???" asked Tatsuha with a glint of hope in his voice.

"Why did you leave me?" Ryuichi repeated, stepping out of the shadows to reveal the serious side.

"Leave you? I would never do that, Ryu-chan!" he said silently, looking at his lover's serious face and noticing his red eyes. _He's been crying…_

"Really?!? Then what did you just do?" he shouted as his voice broke, clutching Kumagoro near his heart.

Tatsuha moved fast, he quickly went in front of Ryuichi and gave him a hug, running his hands up and down Ryu's back. Ryuichi tensed.

"Listen, Ryu-chan, I didn't leave you nor will I ever will. I LOVE you. I left you a note saying I will be here and it was a family obligation. I couldn't face you and say I won't be with you during Christmas."

Ryuichi's eyes watered and a smile formed on his face, "Note? Ah… the one kanji writings on it. I didn't understand it so Kumagoro threw it away!"

Tatsuha chuckled but turned serious, "If you thought I left you, why did you come here?"

Ryuichi pulled away and stared at the ground, blushing, holding Kumagoro tighter. "I wanted to see you one last time and give you your present. I'm sorry I doubted you, Tat-chan!!" he cried as he hurled himself in Tatsuha's arms.

"Now, now Ryu-chan, it's not like you to be sad… I need to see you happy again." said Tasuha, wiping a happy tear from Ryuichi and kissing his nose.

Ryuichi pulled back again to reveal the normal happy self and handed Kumagoro to Tatsuha saying, "Kumagoro misses you, too. He wants you to give him a kiss."

"I missed you, too, Kumagoro, but my kisses are reserved for only Ryu-chan today." He smiled his famous smile and grasped Ryuichi's hand tightly and said, "Merry Christmas, Ryu-chan," pulling him into a kiss.

Somewhere between kisses, he thought, _This__ is the best Christmas I ever had. _

The End. Please R and R.


End file.
